


want sum meme? Course not why would you? you would if it was marvel.

by fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything/pseuds/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything
Summary: This is me just havin' fun cuz' boredom, but ill add more characters later.  it'll kind of be like incorrect Marvel. Poor writing, i know. ima steal some memes too. if ya want request some crap.





	1. Welcome to marvel meme shorts, Im sorry Stan Lee died, this is a disrespect to his work

Gwenpool: On this day, we mourn the death of Stan Lee. We will forever miss his cameos, in all of our movies. He is the creator of all that is good-

Cecil: Gwen, there's nobody here.

Gwenpool: There are many people here, unless nobody clicks and reads this.

Cecil: I really should stop questioning this.

Gwenpool: As I was saying, Stan Lee, the creator of this universe, well not this specific one but- never mind just Marvel in general.

Cecil:

Gwenpool: Well, i'll stop wasting your time, LET THE MEMES COMMENCE!!!

Cecil: What?

_______________________________________________________

Month: November

My interpretation of a thanksgiving conversation between Spiderman and deadpool. 

Wade: My cringy-sense is tingling. Eh, whatever.

Peter P: Wade, Thanksgiving is coming up, what's so cringy about that?

Wade: Nothing about Thanksgiving is cringy, its something totally different.

________________________________________________________


	2. Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I didn't think anybody would read this. Thanks I guess.

\--January, in the soul stone--  
Dr. Strange: It is January everybody.

Bucky: Wait...did we miss Christmas?!

Dr. Strange: Well, I mean yeah, but that's not really that important is it?

Bucky: It is to me!

Sam: What are you five?

Bucky: Shut it Wilson.

Hope: Why are you all like this?

Groot: I am Groot.

Wanda: You said that.

Peter Q: What do you mean Footloose was never the greatest movie of all time?!

Peter P: There are way better movies dude!

Okoye: Its day 159 in the soul stone and everyone is already going insane. Im scared, somebody send help please.

\--Meanwhile in space--  
Tony: *dying of hunger and thirst*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for checking in, Im still a piece of garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thats all for now folks. Sorry its really flippin' short.


End file.
